Field
The present invention relates to light emitting diode (LED) devices.
Background Information
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are increasingly being considered as a replacement technology for existing light sources. For example, LEDs are found in signage, traffic signals, automotive tail lights, mobile electronics displays, and televisions. Various benefits of LEDs compared to traditional lighting sources may include increased efficiency, longer lifespan, variable emission spectra, and the ability to be integrated with various form factors.
One type of LED is an organic light emitting diode (OLED) in which the emissive layer of the diode is formed of an organic compound. One advantage of OLEDs is the ability to print the organic emissive layer on flexible substrates. OLEDs have been integrated into thin, flexible displays and are often used to make the displays for portable electronic devices such as cell phones and digital cameras.
Another type of LED is a semiconductor-based LED in which the emissive layer of the diode includes one or more semiconductor-based quantum well layers sandwiched between thicker semiconductor-based cladding layers. Some advantages of semiconductor-based LEDs compared to OLEDs can include increased efficiency and longer lifespan. High luminous efficacy, expressed in lumens per watt (lm/W), is one of the main advantages of semiconductor-based LED lighting, allowing lower energy or power usage compared to other light sources. Luminance (brightness) is the amount of light emitted per unit area of the light source in a given direction and is measured in candela per square meter (cd/m2) and is also commonly referred to as a Nit (nt). Luminance increases with increasing operating current, yet the luminous efficacy is dependent on the current density (A/cm2), increasing initially as current density increases, reaching a maximum and then decreasing due to a phenomenon known as “efficiency droop.” Many factors contribute to the luminous efficacy of an LED device, including the ability to internally generate photons, known as internal quantum efficiency (IQE). Internal quantum efficiency is a function of the quality and structure of the LED device. External quantum efficiency (EQE) is defined as light output divided by the electrical input power. EQE is a function of IQE and the light extraction efficiency of the LED device. At low operating current density (also called injection current density, or forward current density) the IQE and EQE of an LED device initially increases as operating current density is increased, then begins to tail off as the operating current density is increased in the phenomenon known as the efficiency droop. At low current density the efficiency is low due to the strong effect of defects or other processes by which electrons and holes recombine without the generation of light, called non-radiative recombination. As those defects become saturated radiative recombination dominates and efficiency increases. An “efficiency droop” or gradual decrease in efficiency begins as the injection-current density surpasses a low value, typically between 1.0 and 10 A/cm2.
Semiconductor-based LEDs are commonly found in a variety of applications, including low-power LEDs used as indicators and signage, medium-power LEDs such as for light panels and automotive tail lights, and high-power LEDs such as for solid-state lighting and liquid crystal display (LCD) backlighting. In one application, high-powered semiconductor-based LED lighting devices may commonly operate at 400-1,500 mA, and may exhibit a luminance of greater than 1,000,000 cd/m2. High-powered semiconductor-based LED lighting devices typically operate at current densities well to the right of peak efficiency on the efficiency curve characteristic of the LED device. Low-powered semiconductor-based LED indicator and signage applications often exhibit a luminance of approximately 100 cd/m2 at operating currents of approximately 20-100 mA. Low-powered semiconductor-based LED lighting devices typically operate at current densities at or to the right of the peak efficiency on the efficiency curve characteristic of the LED device. To provide increased light emission, LED die sizes have been increased, with a 1 mm2 die becoming a fairly common size. Larger LED die sizes can result in reduced current density, which in turn may allow for use of higher currents from hundreds of mA to more than an ampere, thereby lessening the effect of the efficiency droop associated with the LED die at these higher currents.
Thus, the trend in current state-of-the art semiconductor-based LEDs is to increase both the operating current as well as LED size in order to increase efficiency of LEDs since increasing the LED size results in decreased current density and less efficiency droop. At the moment, commercial semiconductor-based LEDs do not get much smaller than 1 mm2.